


Everything is Going to be Okay

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oumota, oumasai, saimota, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Shuichi Saihara contemplates his life thus far while in bed with his boyfriends.





	Everything is Going to be Okay

If you had asked Shuichi Saihara five years prior where he thought his life would be, he would have never said it was where he was then.

He wouldn’t have said he would be in a large bed, in between two very wonderful and loving boyfriends that adored him just as much, if not more, than he could have ever possibly imagined. 

Even less, he wouldn’t have guessed that he met either of them during a Killing Game.

It had been five years since the 53rd killing game came to a close. It had been five years since they all awoke from that horrible virtual reality. It had been five years of intense physical and psychological therapy. It had been five whole years of uneasy tension, feelings, friendship, and soon after that, romance.

Shuichi turned his head to the left, and saw dark purple strands that almost looked blue. They were messy and tangled in his fingers, resting on skin that was paler than his own. He saw a face that was normally sporting a grin and playful mischief, now settled down and relaxed. 

Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, was curled up and resting his head on his shoulder, softly snoring. Shuichi thought of when those eyes were opened, wide and staring into every fiber of his being. Intuitive, calculating, and quizzical. Eyes filled with curiosity and wonder, a mind always one step ahead of the game. Kokichi looked so oddly peaceful as he slept. 

When Shuichi looked to his right, he saw plum hair resting on the white fabric of his pillow, droopy and still damp from a shower. Unlike Kokichi, Kaito’s skin had a fair bit more color to it, especially more so than before. Tan, almost brown, stained from many hours in the sunlight. Yet his skin was soft, especially his lips, and Shuichi had to bite down the temptation to steal a kiss from his sleeping form.

Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut. Normally, Kaito’s face featured exaggerated expressions, ranging from wide grins to annoyed furrowed brows, and eyes that burned with an intense fire that warmed Shuichi’s face every time he stared into them. Kaito didn’t snore, but instead clung to practically anything he could while asleep, and for that night, it was Shuichi’s waist that he held captive.

Above him, on the ceiling, were some plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars that Kaito had placed there. Shuichi remembered that day well–it had been the day after a rather hard night for Kokichi, who was having night terrors nonstop about being crushed under the hydraulic press. Kaito had set out the next morning and brought home a whole box full of plastic planets and stars. He said that he used to have them decorated all over his room as a kid. He said that they might help with the nightmares.

While the stars themselves didn’t do much but glow, they did help break Kokichi out of any panic he felt upon waking from a night terror. Being fixated on a never moving ceiling helped break the illusion that he was back on that horrid metal slab. Soon, the nightmares stopped, but they never bothered to remove the stars on the ceiling.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much comfort Kokichi or Shuichi could give Kaito when his nightmare troubles were at their worst. Every cold or cough sprung anxiety and panic, to which Shuichi and Kokichi would comfort away. Kaito still didn’t handle illnesses well, but he was slowly and surely coming to terms with the reality they now all lived in.

The reality that they were alive. Healthy, alive, and loved by one another. Even when that reality seemed to go grim, they had each other, and that was more than enough to persevere through any trial that life had thrown their way.

Everything was going to be fine. Everything was going to be okay.

As Shuichi drifted off to sleep, those words echoed in his mind.

_ Everything will be okay. Everything will be fine. _

_ We are alive.  _

_ We have survived. _


End file.
